fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunther (SSBHS)
Gunther (ギュンター Gunther) is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn. Traditionally, Gunther has always been an unlockable character revealed after the game's release. This installment is the first to break that tradition, as he was both revealed before release and is a starter now. Attributies Gunther is a surprisingly strong middleweight with very quick attack speed (almost no slow attacks), yet slow mobility and short range. While many consider Gunther a clone or semi-clone of Baxter, there are some important differences between them. Like Baxter, his Fire Orbs are spammable and help his approach, but Gunther’s travel less distance and are not affected by gravity, which can be good or bad depending on the situation. Gunther has the second highest initial jump in the game (second only to 's), which helps his air game. Gunther is also a good juggler due to his very fast up tilt, neutral aerial, and up aerial. Gunther's neutral aerial is a powerful Sex Kick and can often KO at high damage percentages on most characters but not a lot of them. He is able to use his down throw to set up his juggles on many characters when they are at low percentages, but Gunther himself is a candidate for 's infinite chaingrab without a wall (Gunther is the only character that can be infinited by Jenny Adan without a wall but cannot be chain grabbed by the normal way), a major issue as is a very common character in tournament-level play and has a huge grab range. Gunther has the ability to crawl, which can help him dodge certain projectiles. His smashes, like most of his attacks, are considered fast and unusually strong, especially his forward smash. His specials are also considered to be good overall and great for recovery. If one keeps pressing the special attack button during Gunther Cyclone while moving upward (as the movement is momentum based), Gunther will rise up, greatly aiding his recovery. His side special, the Gunther Missle, can be used for horizontal recovery to make up for the lack of horizontal recovery from his Fire Launch. However, the Gunther Missile requires charging and can be stopped with projectiles normally or it can surpass his move if used for too long, but if he gets a misfire (which happens 12.5% of the time), it is an extremely powerful attack. A gunther missile misfire can be good in some situations because it has more power and covers more distance than normally, but it can also be bad because it can cause Gunther to self-destruct. His Fire Launch is unique in the fact that if sweetspotted, it will become the Fire Launch X2, a much stronger version that deals fire damage and can KO at very low percentages (about 50%). However, if Gunther's Fire Launch does not sweetspot, it only does 1% with almost no knockback and is very punishable unless he grabs a ledge. Gunther's main problems revolve around his unusual mobility and his poor reach. Gunther has slow falling speed (although this also has its advantages, such as preventing certain chain grabs), the second-slowest lateral air speed, slow dash speed, and the lowest traction, all of which make approaching with Gunther a chore. His moves are quick, but short-ranged, so characters that can keep Gunther away with their speed and range (like and ) fare well. Changes from SSBHS to SSBHS Reborn Gunther has received a mix of buffs and nerfs, with the former slightly making up for the latter. A fair amount of his moves, including all of his KOing moves, have been nerfed in power and his recovery has worsened. However, he has now become a faster character overall and has received improvements to his combo and neutral games. * Gunther dashes faster. * Gunther's air speed is slightly higher. * Gunther's short hop is lower but his full jump is higher. * Gunther has a new jumping animation where he scuttles while in midair, similar to what he does in certain Baxter games. * Neutral attack's first two jabs appear to have new animations. * The final hit of neutral attack now sends Gunther forward, increasing its range. * All tilts deal less damage (Up tilt does 6% instead of 9%, forward tilt does 8% instead of 10%, and down tilt does 8% instead of 9%). * Up tilt does less knockback, making it much better at juggling, and a better combo starter. Thus, it is considered to have much more utility overall. * Down tilt now knocks opponent upwards and to the side a bit. * Dash attack's first hits link together better, and its last hit has much more knockback. * Forward smash is less powerful. * Up smash (sweetspotted) and down smash deal less damage (Up smash sweetspot does 14% instead of 15%, and down smash deals 14% instead of 16%). * Down smash is slightly faster. * Neutral air and back air can no longer be performed twice in a short hop. * Neutral, forward, up, and down aerial deal less damage (Neutral aerial does 12% instead of 14%, foward aerial does 9% instead of 10%, up aerial does 11% instead of 13%, down aerial does 10% instead of 11%). * Neutral air does less damage and has much lower knockback growth, being unable to KO in the early 100%s. * Neutral air's lower power makes it a better combo starter. * Forward aerial appears to have greater range and knockback. It is also is slightly quicker. * Back air deals 2% more damage (14% instead of 12%). * Back air has more ending lag. * Down aerial has been sped up, and appears to have a slightly larger hitbox. It is much easier to meteor smash with. Both the sweetspot and sourspot are stronger, especially the sourspot. * His grab has less ending lag. * Gunther now grabs with one hand as opposed to two. * Forward throw is stronger. * Back throw deals 2% less damage throughout. It is also weaker, KOing about 30-40% later. * Down throw appears to have less ending lag and lower knockback growth, allowing Gunther more follow up options. * Down throw has a new animation, where Gunther throws the opponent on the ground and Ground Pounds the opponent, similar to Denise's down throws. * During his up taunt, Gunther's facial expressions are different than in SSBHS. * Fireballs go slightly farther and are shot faster. * Gunther Missile deals more damage when uncharged, dealing 10% uncharged as opposed to 5%. * Charging Gunther Missile past a certain point will cancel the move, instead of being able to hold the charge indefinitely, which makes it impossible to stall out using it and forcing your opponents to go into it's path if they want to continue the fight. * Gunther Missile has a 1 in 10 chance of misfiring instead of a 1 in 8 chance. * Fire Launch doesn't go as far horizontally after ascent. It also gains less vertical distance. Fire Jump Punch is slightly weaker, now KOing opponents around 60-80% instead of around 50% (depending on the opponent's weight and Gunther's rage). * Gunther Cyclone is stronger, and the hits link together better. * Gunther Cyclone gains much less altitude when used in the air. It also deals less damage (9% instead of 12% total). Moveset Ground *Neutral Attack: *Side Tilt: *Up Tilt: *Down Tilt: *Dash Attack: Smash *Side Smash: *Up Smash: *Down Smash: Ariel Attack *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grab attacks *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Special Moves Taunts *Up: *Side: *Down: On Screen Apperance Trophies Alternate Costume Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. High School: Reborn